moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Strike
Scorpion Cell |cost = $1000 |recharge = 6:30 |called = Chemplug |req = Aerodome |effect = Call 4 Dybbuk-Strikers to perform several strafe runs by firing their toxic cannons 4 times in each run at the target radius of 6 * Lasts for 6 runs |notes = Dybbuk-Striker stats: * Hit points: 440 * Armor type: Light Aircraft * Speed: 25 (jet) * Turn rate: 8 * Sight: 6 * Ground attack: 50-27.5 * 2 (100-55 total) ** 200% vs. Basic/Animal ** 175% vs. Flak ** 150% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 100% vs. Drone ** 50% vs. Light ** 30% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 25% vs. Heavy ** 15% vs. (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * Cooldown: 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) * Range: 12, minimum 2, radius 0.7 * Infantry killed by the toxic cannons releases poison clouds |artist = OverWatch (previously credited as "CyanideT") (Dybbuk-Striker) }} Toxic Strike is a support power for the Scorpion Cell available on their Pandora Hub once it is upgraded with a Chemplug and an Aerodome is built. It calls a squadron of four Dybbuk-Strikers ‒ yet again another one of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft designed for precision strikes ‒ to perform several strafing runs on targeted enemy positions by firing cannons loaded with explosive toxic shells at enemies. The toxic shells are particularly effective against infantry and light vehicles, though harder targets can withstand the attack. Be wary, however, as the Dybbuk-Strikers can be shot down and are not quite resilient to enemy anti-air weapons. AI behavior The AI will use Toxic Strike to target the largest enemy infantry blob present. Ignores cloaked targets. Appearances Act Two * The Toxic Strike is first put to use in Obsidian Sands, by the Scorpion Cell traitors. But PsiCorps also uses Toxic Strike in the final phase of Nobody Home, earlier than Obsidian Sands. * The Toxic Strike is first usable in the campaign in the Covert Ops mission Survivors, if the player recaptures the Pandora Hub and Aerodome. * In Insomnia, the Dybbuk-Strikers are one of the types of jets spawned by the Dybbuk Hives. * In Earthrise, the enemy PsiCorps has a Pandora Hub upgraded with a Chemplug, and has access to Toxic Strike, since the Dybbuk-Strikers have been adapted to function on the Moon. It is worth mentioning that PsiCorps often uses Toxic Strike as well, usages are listed below: (not included which said above) * Paranoia (Mental only) * The Great Beyond Behind the scenes * The Dybbuk-Striker's voxel is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. * Initially the Toxic Strike was supposed to be called Toxic Cloak and worked differently by causing friendly vehicles and infantry to emit a deadly poison cloud.Proposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 on the old Mental Omega 3.0 website * In 3.0, Molebomb was the predecessor to the Toxic Strike. References zh:剧毒空袭 Category:Support Powers Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell